Kidnapped!
by 1stSoulVamp
Summary: One day, Hermione wakes up in a cold dark dungeon with little recollection of what lead her to be there. Join Bellatrix and Rodolphus as they finally get the child they always wanted through ageplay! WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS AGEPLAY WITH MILD DARK THEMES! Viewer discretion is advised. If you don't like then don't read. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter, yes I have planned the whole thing out, a little. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS I USE!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Kidnapped!

CHAPTER 1

The first thing Hermione woke up to was an ache on the side of her head. Her whole body felt sick, like she's had a fever that's been going on for a few days. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and dried blood. Her body lay in a dark and cold room. The ground was hard and unmerciful on her back and as she sat up several bones cracked back to their original places. She rolled her head on her shoulders, trying to get the kinks out. She staggered to her feet and continued to stretch. Once her body was relaxed she assessed the room.

It was a dungeon, and the second thing she noticed was shackles on her legs. She moved them and they clanged after her ankles. Panic instantly spread through the young Gryffindor as she finally came to terms that she had been kidnapped. In her mind she tried to think back to the last time before she was out cold. She had been with Harry and Ron. They were visiting the Shrieking Shack, when Hermione had wanted to check it out. The boys had waited outside, having been in the previous Hogsmeade trip, while she went in. On the top floor of the shack she had heard the boys running towards the shack yelling for her to get out. Then everything was black and that's all she could remember.

"Oh god!" Hermione cried as she sank back to the floor in tears. She wrapped her arms around her pulled-up knees. Cradling herself to her warmth, she shook her head over and over. Who had her? Where was she? Certainly not the shack. What had happened after she was taken? Who took her? Nobody good. Many more questions pounded and circled through her mind until the sound of another voice stopped them. They had come from the door to the dungeon. From Hermione's view she could see a light and foot shadows under the door. They were talking quietly.

"The Dark Lord said she was ours to deal with as we please! As long as it's humiliating and degrading to her! Rod, we can have what we finally wanted!" There was an excited cackle that filled Hermione's heart with fear and dread. She knew that cackle anywhere. Everyone did. She didn't want to make the chains rattle but she wanted to get as far away from the door. She got up without moving the chains, and then quietly picked them up with her and moved to a dark corner that was hidden from the door. She set the chains down as she sat down quietly, barely breathing in fear.

She checked her pockets and cursed the deity. Of course, no wand! Hermione let out a muffled strangled cry but when she cupped her hand over her mouth stilling everything. The door slammed open. Hermione heart dropped.

~~BL~~HG~~RL~~BL~~HG~~RL~~BL~~HG~~RL~~

Bellatrix sauntered down into the dungeon. Her high heels clicked on the cold stone floor. Rodolphus came in after her sporting an evil grin. He stood behind her and pointed to the corner where the chains led up to. Bellatrix smiled wickedly. She walked to the corner of the chains.

"Now where could the ickle baby mudblood be?" She laughed which echoed loudly off the walls of the small room. Rod came behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I don't know but we'll find her." He released Bellatrix and began to move around the small room looking in corners he knew she wasn't in. "Is she….here?! No. How about….here?! Nada. Well I don't know where she is Bella." He shrugged turning to Bellatrix, smiling ear to ear. They knew exactly where she was.

Bellatrix smiled back at her husband's gig. He was foreshadowing to the mudblood, what they were going to do with her and she watched as her husband walk to the corner where they knew she was in.

Hermione's breath raised considerably high when Rodolphus started to come for her. The small Gryffindor knew they knew where she was. The chains gave her away. She watched him go to empty corners. It's almost like he was trying to find a hidden child. Her breath quickened when she heard his shoes come to her corner. This was it she was going to die. She just knew it! Either that or torture and she didn't know what was worse.

Rodolphus came around the corner slowly and dropped down to Hermione's corner she was in. She scooted back away from the man as far as she can go without the wall digging in her back painfully.

"How about here?" He asked quietly and smiled. He got closer to Hermione and put his hands under her arms.

"No no please no!" Hermione started to kick and scream out. "Don't hurt me no!" She managed to kick Rodolphus in the groin. He doubled over clutching his manhood as he grunted in pain.

"Now that's enough!" Bellatrix yelled. Hermione froze and her eyes widened and Rodolphus flinched a little.

"Now sweetie, she's just scared." Rod tried to reason as he clutched his kicked jewels. "I would be too."

Bellatrix walked over to the both of them and got down on her knees. She kissed Rod on the cheek, making sure he was okay and then turned to Hermione. In her softest voice she said, "That's wasn't nice. You need to apologize."

Hermione stared stunned at the both of them. She didn't even know a mother's tone was a tone that Bellatrix had acquired. "N-no! What is this?! Some sick joke? Get away from me! The Or-Order will be looking for me and they will find you!" She screamed at them finding little Gryffindor courage.

Bellatrix looked at the girl for a second. Then she smiled and sent a crucio to Hermione. Hermione's screams started to fill the dungeon walls. When Bellatrix layed off the curse Hermione was a sobbing mess. Seemingly satisfied Bellatrix got closer to the despairing brunette. "Now you have a choice. You are to either act like our baby and be a grateful little shit or I will crucio you to no end. I will torture you in my most sadistic ways and then kill your filthy parents in front of you." Bellatrix roughly grabbed the girls hair. Rodolphus joined her seeming to have recovered from the kick. "I can also let my husband have you and you can be a washed up whore. It's your choice mudblood."

Hermione sobbed louder as Bellatrix dropped her. She did not enjoy that crucio and certainly didn't want it again. But she did not want to be a baby to these Deatheaters! That was demented and it made no sense! The choices they gave her were both deranged. She calmed down a bit, enough to answer them. Her voice was scratchy. "W-What if I don't want either-r?"

Bellatrix got down again. "I don't think you heard me and I don't think that was a choice. I can be motherly," Bellatrix cupped Hermione's tear-stained cheek and rubbed the pad of her thumb softly, wiping the tears away. "Or I could be the sadistic bitch you know me as." She proceeded to smack Hermione as hard as she can with the same hand that had just been welcoming. "Your choice mudblood." Bellatrix stood up as Hermione's sobbing continued. She transfigured a chair out of a piece of splintered wood that was on the ground, and sat down. Rodolphus got up as well and stretched before saying he was going to get food for them. Leaving the dungeon left Hermione alone with Bellatrix.

After what seemed like hours Hermione sat up as her sobs turned to hiccups as she contemplated. She secretly craved for the softness right now. Bellatrix's soft side had reminded her of her own Mother's touch, which she needed right now. She had heard of such things. She was 16 for Merlin's sake. It was called ageplay and some people did it for stress relief, others for the sexual preferences. Hermione knew it wasn't as bad as she initially thought now that she thinks about it. It was between consenting adults who wanted to have fun and a strong bond. The only problem was Hermione was not yet an adult and she was kidnapped in all honesty. But she did start to realize how much stress she actually had in her life. Being the brains of the trio was hard and especially when you're trying to save two teenage boys' asses all the time.

Hermione had never thought of it until now. It seemed better than being tortured. But she couldn't help but feel like it was wrong seeing as Rodolphus and Bellatrix would be the 'parents'. They were Deatheaters! They were on opposite sides of the war! It couldn't happen! It shouldn't happen. If they took her out in the public they'd probably disguise her though seeing as not only will it cause problems for Hermione, but for them as well. She wasn't stupid. She knew what her choice was and she knew if she gained their trust she could escape, assuming that the Order didn't find her first.

Hermione slowly turned to Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who had come back with a tray of a wide arrange of cheeses and crackers. He had offered her some but Hermione had been wary.

Very quietly she asked for the shackles to be removed. They knew what she had chosen instantly.

Rodolphus waved his wand and the shackles were gone. He walked over with a giddy Bella in toll and knelt down to pick up Hermione. "We knew you'd make the smart choice." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and carried her out of the dark dungeon.

Hermione sucked in breath and almost recoiled at the kiss but didn't in fear they'd change her choices. When she was carried out of the dungeon she shielded her eyes as the light was a little too bright right now. When her eyes adjusted she saw the parlor room of Lestrange Manor. The windows were opened letting in sunlight. Hermione did not expect so much light to be allowed in such a dark place. Bellatrix bounded ahead of them and up the stairs that rested almost in front of the dark mahogany door in the front of the Manor.

Hermione didn't realize it but Rodolphus did. She clanged on to his jacket as he carried her upstairs to show her, her new room. Bellatrix had gone ahead to make sure everything was in place and possibly to pick out the outfit she was gonna change Hermione into. Rodolphus smiled his pearly white teeth to Hermione to try and ease her. He could feel she was all tense. She didn't know if she had made the right choice or the stupidest.

Walking up to a door that read 'Hermione' and not mudblood was surprising to said girl herself. She expected nothing and certainly not this, assuming because she was a mudblood or that they didn't actually know her name. But they did and this had Hermione worried. What else did they know about her?

Rodolphus stopped at the door and readjusted Hermione on his hip. He then raised his fist and knocked. "Bella?"

"Hold on hold on! One minute!" came a reply. Several minutes went by and Rodolphus started to walk around the hallway bouncing Hermione assuming she like it. She did not…yet. "Okay!" Bellatrix said around the door frame. Rod smiled and carried Hermione in. Her eyes widened.

True to the Deatheater Code her room was dark. The furniture was dark mahogany like the rest of the house and oversized. The blankets in the crib was emerald green along with the rug. There was everything in there for a baby. The crib of course, a changing station lined with rash cream and baby powder. She knew there were diapers in the cabinet underneath. A high chair, a table with bottles and stuffed animals, a toy chest and a wardrobe opened to dark onesies, cute baby-styled dresses, shoes, hair bows, and more diapers. A stroller and a rocking chair sat in two different corners.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"Rod, bring her over here." Bellatrix gestured to the changing station and she held a navy blue onesie.

Rodolphus was happy to oblige and sat Hermione down on the oversized changing table. He laid her head on a cushion and Bellatrix beamed down at her. Hermione couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. She was about to endure a new kind of torture called diapering. She wasn't enjoying this yet.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus started to take off Hermione's clothes and Hermione started to get self-conscious and panic. Her eyes widened. They'd see her scars and her cuts and god she was ugly. She couldn't let it happen. She made a strangled noise and tried to roll over but Rodolphus held her in place.

"No no baby girl. Wouldn't want you to fall off the table." He said as he took off her jeans.

Bellatrix took off her shirt and gasped. Hermione started to cry. Her stomach was laden with cuts that had maliciously torn her skin. They were ugly and some were stitched up terribly from being cut too deep. They didn't know the extent of how much Hermione hated herself and how bullied she was. Again Hermione tried to roll over but Rodolphus wouldn't allow it.

"Rod hold her I'll be right back." Bellatrix raced out of the room and Rod picked up Hermione who was now only in her underwear.

"Ssshh baby girl. You'll be okay. Mommy's gone to get something that will make you feel better." Hermione had no idea what Rodolphus was saying. She was just glad she could use his shirt to soak up her tears. She was also mortified as they weren't supposed to see those.

Bellatrix came back out of breath and with a potion in her hand. She set it down near the bottles. "Let's get her dressed and then we'll feed her a bottle with the potion in it."

"Okay." Rodolphus set Hermione down again and Bellatrix moved down to Hermione's legs. She pulled the last of Hermione's dignity off of her and Hermione cried harder. Bellatrix grabbed some baby wipes and quickly wiped Hermione. Hermione squirmed away from the cold of the wipes, wrinkling her nose at the feeling. Bellatrix kept her in place as she sprinkled some powder on before lifting her legs and slipping a diaper under her.

Meanwhile, Rodolphus had set to making the bottle. He went downstairs to get some milk and then cast a warming charm on the bottle. When it was warm he walked back upstairs and grabbed the potion from the table and mixed it in with the warm milk. He cast another warming charm as soon as he was done so the bottle stayed warm. He set it down on the table and then went to go sit in the rocking chair.

Hermione was now crying out of embarrassment about everything that has happened so far and Bellatrix tried to calm her down which only served her further embarrassment. The feeling of being wiped down not only felt weird and cold, she now knew Bellatrix had seen her most intimate parts. This did not go well in Hermione's mind. When Bellatrix placed the diaper under her she stopped. She didn't even finish with the diaper. She wanted to ask what in the hell Bellatrix had done to stop from finishing the diaper when her bra was whisked off. Her hand immediately went to her chest and she glanced at Rodolphus. He was too engrossed in a children's book which Hermione was thankful for.

Bellatrix finished taping up the diaper that had some logo on it that Hermione couldn't make out. Bellatrix brought over the onesie and laid it down and then laid Hermione one it. With Rodolphus, lifting her was easy. Bellatrix must be using some lightweight charm on her. She wasn't gonna lie. She was a heavy 'baby'. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as the zipper was pulled up to her chin. She had stopped crying now and Bellatrix sat her on the floor. What. The. Hell?

Hermione began to move her bottom getting a feel of her diaper she was forever condemned to. They expected her to go in this thing? But moving around in the onesie felt comfy enough.

Rodolphus looked up as Hermione was placed on the ground. He smiled. "Look at our baby girl! She's so beautiful!"

Bellatrix smiled as she sat down with Hermione and pulled her in her lap. "I know! Mommy loves her little one!" She kissed Hermione on the cheek in rapid succession. "Now we have to go over rules." Hermione let out a whimper. Rules did not sound good at all.

"Ah yes rules." Rodolphus said as he got down and tickled Hermione's open feet. "Okay, Hermione, rules are you have to call us Mommy and Daddy. Also you can talk but in small baby sentences. You have to go potty in your diaper. You can't go on the big girl potty. You also have to follow the general rules babies like you have and I think that's it."

Bellatrix nodded. "Hi baby." She re-shifted Hermione to where she was comfortable. This couldn't be too bad, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**To those in the comments, yes, this used to be on Fiction Hunt. I took it down back in 2014 but decided to reupload an edited version. I'm gonna continue this story anyways and hopefully the website won't take it down again and I need to remember to logout. Anyways, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS I USE!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Kidnapped!

CHAPTER 2

Hermione sat there unblinkingly towards Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Both of whom were smiling like they just won the jackpot. In their minds, they probably did. She took another glance around the room. She was impressed. Not the right color, but certainly had everything a 'baby' such as her would need. The dark curtains were open so that most of the light was cast into the dark room. Through the window Hermione could see a garden in the front of the house. She wondered what the back would look like.

"Roddy go get the presents!" Bellatrix said as she got up and grabbed the bottle with the mixed potion in its contents. She sat back down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room and pulled Hermione's back to her chest. She began to stroke the brunette's hair in a loving manner, after having putting the bottle down next to her on the chair arm.

Hermione, in the meantime, had considerably brightened at the sound of presents. Who doesn't like presents? A part of her wondered if it was something equivalent to medieval torture devices given the people she was with. But the pair of Deatheaters seemed so engrossed in this little game that she wanted to think otherwise. She grew excited as she saw Rodolphus coming back with shiny wrapped packages. She wanted to say something but remembered the rules. She didn't dare break them now because she wouldn't get just a spanking. It would probably be a crucio.

Rodolphus sat down and the presents tumbled out of his arms and onto the dark rug. He chuckled as Hermione took a seat on the floor to pick them up and Bellatrix's smile wouldn't disappear. Hermione didn't know if it was a real smile or not, but at the moment she didn't care about either of them. Only about what was inside the wrapped foil. She decided to try to speak but wanted to tread carefully. These people were deranged.

"Mommy, pwesents! Op-en?!" Hermione blushed hard, Merlin that was embarrassing. Her face and neck turned red as a result.

"Yeah baby, open them!" Bellatrix was clearly delighted that she had decided to go along with their little game. It saved Bellatrix from having to crucio her. She was glad the mudblood had chosen to participate. That way she could have what she always wanted. A child. If Cissy could have one, then so could she. After the accident in the last war she lost the ability to conceive to a stray curse. Hermione was her best option now.

Rodolphus sat closer to Bellatrix as Hermione ripped the first package open. It was a parcel with a bunch of pacifiers. Each different colors but the same gold lining. Hermione knew what to call them as she showed her 'parents'.

"Baba!" She screamed holding them directly in Bellatrix's face to gain a little leverage. If they wanted her to play their game, she would. But she'd be annoyingly sweet.

"Okay baby girl! Open up the next one!" Rodolphus said as he nudged the next nearest wrapped box.

Hermione quickly discarded the pacifiers and moved on to the next one. She ripped off the paper to find a new book still crisp and no frayed edges. Sure it was a children's book, but she loved books anyways. It was a complete set of the Berenstain Bears. She loved those when she was little. She could love them again now because she was still considered 'little'. She opened it randomly and was transported back to her love of these certain books. Mama Bear was her favorite. She had almost forgotten the last present until Rodolphus dropped it in front of her. She snatched it out of his hands like a child would. It was heavier than the rest. She wondered what it could be. She quickly tore it open, paper flying.

In Hermione's hands was a wool blanket. It was emerald green with black and gold trimming. Her name was stitched in gold lettering in one of the corners. She paused, no one had ever cared enough to get her a gift like this. She loved it, even the colors. But she was still so-and-so on the whole idea it had her name on it. How long had Bellatrix and Rodolphus been planning to kidnap her? Hermione laid the blanket on her and sat still in deep thought but admiring the blanket.

"I think we choose right, Bella." Rod kissed Bellatrix's messy black curls.

"Indeed we did." Bellatrix took hold of the brunette and hugged Hermione tighter to her chest. "Okay baby girl, we need to feed you. Come on." Bellatrix picked up Hermione. Lightweight charms came in handy, that's for sure. She also made sure to grab the newly prized blanket after Hermione lunged out for it. She brought them over to the rocking chair and sat down. Rodolphus brought over the bottle and handed it to Bellatrix once they were situated with Hermione sprawled on her lap, wrapped in her new blanket.

At first Hermione refused the nipple of the bottle. She would be their baby but drinking from a bottle was downright degrading. Bellatrix's stern face scared her into accepting it though. She gingerly took the nipple and began to suck. It tasted like regular milk. Nothing from a breast. The potion did nothing to the taste so Hermione kept on sucking gently but fast. She wasn't gonna lie to herself. She was hungry and she didn't know what time it was. She hoped that the Order and Harry and Ron were out looking for her to save her from this nightmare.

As the sun began to fade from the windows Hermione grew a little sleepy. She was right. This released her stress in ways she thought were impossible. She realized she no longer had a headache. It also might've helped with the contents in the bottle. But she still had the dried blood but she could make her 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' give her a bath.

Bellatrix gave Rod the empty bottle and stood up. She gently rocked Hermione until the young Gryffindor had dozed off. The dark witch walked over to the enlarged crib and set the slumbering brunette down in it. She kissed her forehead and Rodolphus did the same and they both left the room so Hermione could have her nap. Hermione didn't mean to fall asleep but she was just so tired.

~~BL~~HG~~RL~~BL~~HG~~RL~~BL~~HG~~RL~~

When Hermione had awakened, she glanced around the room with hazy eyes. Her thought weren't on escaping however which she found odd. Was this Stockholm Syndrome setting in? She hadn't read enough on the subject to know if it counted, which was very unlike her. She debated getting out from the windows but her logic set in and she knew it was warded with dark magic. Hermione glanced down to the floor. Her now favorite blanket had gotten out of the crib while she was sleeping. She could try and get it.

She tried putting her leg over the railing but it was too high. The bars were put to closely together so she couldn't squeeze through. She tried throwing herself up. It moved the crib and something fell from the table next to the crib. The thing had broken open and then batteries lay around it. It was a baby monitor. You'd think they'd set up wards before ever thinking of using muggle technology? Hermione 'hmphed' to herself and waited. If it was what she thought they'd be coming soon.

Seconds later, Hermione's assumptions were correct when she heard the sound of feet running up the stairs. Bellatrix burst through the door and raced towards Hermione. The brunette fell back quickly scared if Bellatrix had a change of mind.

"Baby girl are you okay?" Oh good, she wasn't here to kill Hermione.

"Mommy, blankie!" Hermione pointed to her softest item.

Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief and bent down to pick the blanket up. Hermione tugged the sleeve of the dark witch's dress. Bellatrix stood back up and handed the blanket back as she went to pick up Hermione.

"Had a nice nap?" Bellatrix smiled and checked the crib making sure everything was okay. Then she pulled out her wand and the baby monitor fixed itself and flew back onto the table.

"Yeth, nap nice Mommy. Where Daddy?" Hermione frowned. She thought for sure Rod would come bounding up with Bellatrix too.

"Daddy's at work, for the Dark Lord."

Hermione's eyes widened. Of course! What was she thinking?! That they'd stop their loyalty to the cruel man because of her? No! They wouldn't that's not who they are.

"But the Dark Lord knows we now have a little one at home. So Mommy can't go to the meetings and raids." Bellatrix sounded sad at that. "Mommy and Daddy do it for a good cause." Bellatrix continued.

Hermione snorted. Good cause? Yep, cause murder is such a good cause. Bellatrix re-shifted her quite harshly warning her about the snort. Hermione kept quiet as Bellatrix walked downstairs with her. She brought the girl to a play penned area that had a soft looking blanket as the carpet and tons of toys. They looked interesting enough to Hermione because now they had better toys for little kids that were a lot more different then when she was little herself. She wanted to try that keyboard. She knew how to play one song on the piano though. She might try it on the keyboard.

Bellatrix set her down and Hermione crawled towards the music maker. She looked back at Bellatrix who had sat down with tea and the Daily Prophet…which had Bellatrix on the front page, a warrant out for her arrest. Hermione gulped before shrugging and going toward the keyboard. She hit a key to make sure it was on. It was. Then she started to play the only song she knew; Brother by Road Hawgs. The notes came out miraculously and Bellatrix set down the paper to watch her. She didn't know the song but it was beautiful. It would remind her of when she was young and Narcissa would play the piano in Black Manor. Bellatrix smiled. Her little one was talented.

When the song was over Hermione moved to other toys and played with them quietly. Every once in a while she wouldn't know how to work one and would figure it out and hold it up triumphantly for Bellatrix to see. Bellatrix didn't even know how half of the things worked. Most of them were muggle toys but there were a few wizarding ones. She just bought whatever looked interesting. A figurine on a Quidditch stick flew by her head. She looked at Hermione who looked sheepish.

"Hermione, be careful baby girl. That could hurt someone." Bellatrix turned the page in the Daily Prophet.

"Sowwy Mommy." Hermione went back to toys.

Hours had passed and it was getting late. Rodolphus had yet to show and it was past Hermione's 'bedtime'. Bellatrix had long ago abandoned the newspaper and started to play with Hermione. When an old house-elf told her the time Bellatrix thought it would be a great time to give her a bath and put her to bed.

"Okay honey in the water. Keep the toys in the tub." Bellatrix said as she began to wash Hermione's dark chestnut locks.

The brunette still cared about her nudity. She was still very shy at her scars and her privacy but Bellatrix was having none of it and wrangled her out of clothes. Hermione squeaked when the cold air hit her bare body but she climbed in the bath. Bellatrix was careful about the dried blood and the gash from which the blood had come from. When Hermione was all clean she was put in a clean diaper. Bellatrix gave her one last bottle before she took Hermione to her bed instead. Rodolphus still hadn't shown so she thought it best if they both weren't alone. Hermione only clad in a diaper snuggled up against Bellatrix's black silk gown for comfort and warmth as she was in something very skimpy. She had her wool blanket but the room was very dark and cold.

She fell asleep quickly to the sound of Bellatrix singing an old child's lullaby. Her breath evened out and so did Bellatrix's after an hour or so. This was how Rodolphus found them on the first night they welcomed Hermione into a new, different world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS I USE!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Kidnapped!

CHAPTER 3

Hermione woke up the next morning to Bellatrix changing her. She started to whimper in embarrassment as Bellatrix set a fresh diaper next to her and started to untape the dirty one. Apparently, Hermione had wet herself last night without noticing. The brunette in question was mortified. She had never done that before. Why was it so suddenly now, that she would be having bowel problems?

It suddenly occurred to Hermione of what could've been in the potion. She didn't know what had been in that bottle yesterday. Merely that she was hungry after being taken and forced into this nightmare. She felt much better after having the milk though. It got rid of her aches and pains, and the gnawing hunger went away too.

"It's okay baby girl. Mommy's just gonna change you. Guess what we're gonna do today?!" Bellatrix asked, her voice soft but hushed.

Hermione looked confused and a little frightened. She couldn't possibly guess at what the deranged Deatheater had in store. But she was intrigued as to what they actually were doing today.

"Was that Mommy?" Hermione asked, cheeks still flushing in embarrassment. She was not yet used to being a baby much less used to the idea, but she'd rather make the most out of a tricky situation. as Bellatrix lifted the old diaper out from under her.

Bellatrix smiled and hummed as she placed the new one out, again, under her bare bottom and began to sprinkle the baby powder in between her legs. When she finished taping the diaper up she lifted Hermione and set her down on the soft rug.

Going over to the wardrobe, Bellatrix peered into it. "Well baby, we're going to the park first. And then Daddy has a surprise!" Bellatrix answered as she picked out Hermione's clothes for today. She pulled out a black floral dress with red petals. Hermione frowned. It was not the first thing she would've chose. But maybe Bellatrix had chosen it for a reason. People certainly wouldn't be looking for a Bellatrix and her 'daughter' in a floral dress. Hermione had to admit, they seemed to know what they were doing and what they were getting into. Bellatrix must have seen the cringed because she then diverted her attention by saying, "It won't be all that bad baby. It's a pretty dress."

Hermione seriously doubted Bellatrix's choices when it came to fashion. The dress was pretty, just not Hermione. It was definitely childish though. Bellatrix slipped the dress on Hermione and struggled with putting on socks. Hermione was ticklish there and naturally moved a lot, therefore making Bellatrix try harder. Eventually she succeeded with a breathless Hermione with shoes and socks on. She kissed the young Gryffindor's forehead. Hermione almost cringed again but then thought back to the threats they gave her before her choice. If she doesn't play along with this game then they would give her the latter. Instead, she merely turned her head away so Bellatrix wouldn't see her brows scrunch in disgust.

Bellatrix brought Hermione downstairs on her hip. Grabbing the pram and she buckled Hermione in it. It was pretty comfy on the brunette's part. In the kitchen of the giant manor, Bellatrix started making bottles for the day. One was for breakfast. Another had a formula mixed into it for lunch. Then she filled one with apple juice for a snack. Finally, one for dinner, just incase. Bellatrix already knew Daddy's surprise so she was merely planning ahead as Hermione watched from her position in the pram, faced to see the kitchen.

Hermione wondered what was with all the food but she was a teenager technically, and they certainly ate a lot so she thought it was for the best. She was glad that she was facing the kitchen to see Bellatrix. That way she could keep an eye out for what she put in the brunette's food. But for the most part it looked like regular baby powdered formula.

Hermione was surprised when an elf brought out a pack of her favorite bag of crisps and handed it to the dark-haired witch. She was in a stupor when Bellatrix winked at her. How did they know all this stuff about her? Have they been using legilimens? But Hermione hasn't thought of her favorite crisps since being here. Have they been stalking her? They must have been. Besides her immediate friends, nobody else would know her favorite type of crisps. Hermione wasn't scare. She was more furious at how they knew.

She frowned slightly but said nothing. Bellatrix turned away from her and kept packing away food. Even some weird fruit snacks called _Baby Bites_. Apparently they were packed with protein and other good stuff. When she was finished and all the things were packed in the compact pram Bellatrix pushed it into the parlor room and faced Hermione to the couch as Bellatrix sat down in front of her.

"Now, I want you to be on your best behavior. If you aren't you'll be sorry." She finished with a sickenly sadistic grin.

"Okay Mommy." Hermione's eyes widened slightly at the threat but forced out a smile on her face. Merlin, she was still a prisoner. But where was that Gryffindor courage? Going out when she didn't have to watch out for dark magic surrounding the windows. She should try to escape. But she didn't think about it for fear that Bellatrix was using legilimens on her.

"Good baby peach. You ready?" She didn't wait for an answer because she had begun to push the pram out of the house. Believe it or not as they walked Bellatrix explained that they didn't live far from London. She said they had put wards on the house that if a muggle came close they'd feel infinite fear and flee. Although they had every right to be afraid because of the occupants in the house. "Almost forgot." Bellatrix stopped pushing the cart and squatted down in front of Hermione. She began to chant some concealment charms. Hermione felt herself becoming smaller and smaller by magic, until she was sure everyone would see her as a real infant. It was a weird and completely mental feeling.

Bellatrix then put concealment charms on herself before continuing to push the pram down the side walk. As they got into the city Hermione looked at as many people as she can, pleading with her eyes. Screaming through them. But everyone just smiled and commented to Bellatrix on how cute she was. Bellatrix would take those comments enthusiastically and whole-heartedly. Hermione was disgusted. These people couldn't see magic if it was right in front of them. But of course they wouldn't. They were muggles. Which lead Hermione to wonder why such a highborn like Bellatrix would even walk among them if she always thought of them as filth. Nevertheless, the pram pushed onwards and they walked around a few blocks before they went into some shops.

Apparently the idea of the park was quickly discarded after the first 3 stores Bellatrix went in. Hermione didn't mind because she just wanted to be out of that dark house. It also reminded her about her real mum and how they would go shopping when she was home for the summer. Bellatrix was on Cloud 9 with all the merchandise she sought out for Hermione. Cute pacifiers, cute bears, cute onesies, cute everything and it was bizarre to see Bellatrix like this. Buying 'cute' stuff. Hermione also had no idea how she got the muggle money but Bellatrix had it, as well as a debit card. Hermione hoped Bellatrix didn't kill anyone for it but as deranged as the dark-haired witch was, she probably did. Hermione winced at the thought.

As she watched from her perch in the baby cart, Bellatrix loaded the pram with the day's shopping before taking out some _Baby Bites_. She opened them and smiled handing them to Hermione. Hermione grabbed hold before she dropped them in her lap. She forgot that she was an actual infant from the concealment charm. She tried again and was successful in putting them on the tray of the cart. She began to eat them as Bellatrix pushed them back outside. It was a little chilly as Hermione was exposed to the outside air. Bellatrix gave her her blanket with her gold name in the corner. Her favorite blanket so far.

"Alright, baby girl. We've got to go meet Daddy. Let's see if we can find him? Yea?" Bellatrix asked as she pushed her around. Hermione shrugged and snuggled up to her blanket as she laid it across herself which wasn't hard considering she was so small in the charm. She felt a small jerk as Bellatrix suddenly stopped. Hermione looked up.

Down the street were two men in trench coats, asking passersbys for information. Aurors, in muggle London? She heard them asking muggles if they've seen a young woman named Hermione Granger. The girl in question smiled. She knew it! She knew that Harry and the Order were looking for her.

Just then Bellatrix came in front of Hermione. "Not a word baby girl." Hermione frowned. What was she gonna say? She's in infant form. Bellatrix then got behind the stroller bars and started pushing the pram. Was this it? Her only chance to get out? To get saved? Hermione hoped. She looked up to Bellatrix as the dark witch was stopped by the Aurors, they didn't recognize her. Then with that brilliant mind of hers she thought of her blanket. With _her_ name on it. She tried to grab the end with her name but managed to show the guy the wrong corner. Then of all things stupid, Hermione dropped the blanket, covering her name with the other corners. Hermione mentally hit herself but it only came out as a babbling noise.

Bellatrix smiled at her but Hermione could see in her eyes she was in big trouble. She was not supposed to do that. She looked back up at the Auror and apologized as the Auror handed the blanket back to Hermione. She took it to try again but the blanket was too bunched up and her tiny hands couldn't undo it in time. Bellatrix had already started moving away. Hermione had just lost her chance. She started to cry as most of her hope was lost. Not to mention she'd probably be brutally tortured now by Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Could this day get any worse? Hermione thought it could.

Bellatrix began to furiously walk down the street, almost pushing the pram violently. Oh yeah, she was pissed. She began to enter a park and aimed for a guy sitting on a bench. The guy sat up at the woman coming at him quite madly. He got up as Bellatrix arrived and told her to calm down and tell him what happened.

"You wouldn't believe it Rod! The little git tried to get us exposed to an Auror!" Bellatrix grumbled at the man who was now Rodolphus. He must be wearing a concealment charm too.

"Wait, Aurors?" Rod asked.

"Yes! They were out looking for her and she tried to show them her blanket!" Bella hissed looking angry at the Hermione who had sunk so low in her seat as to avoid being seen by the angry 'parents'.

Rodolphus looked towards Hermione. He reached out and lowered the blanket that was currently hiding her face. She should have been Ravenclaw because she had no Gryffindor courage at the moment. She was petrified.

"Baby girl? Is Mommy telling the truth?" Rod asked gently.

Hermione looked at them both, staying quiet. Then she slowly nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you told the truth baby, so we will lessen your punishment, but we've been so good to you. You do not do this to us again. Understand?"

Hermione nodded again, although she didn't see why kidnapping her and forcing her to be an abdl was 'good to her'.

"Tell your mother you're sorry." Rod commented.

"Sowwy Mommy." Hermione was sooo not sorry.

Bellatrix paced the sidewalk for a little bit before finally calmed down. "It's okay baby girl. Just don't do it again. We're taking away your surprise and you get a spanking when we get home. But if you do it again there will be bigger consequences."

Hermione knew exactly what she was referring to. Rod and Bella got up and Rod pushed the pram while Bellatrix held on to his arm. They started walking home since it was midday, but she had lost her surprise so there was no need to stay outside for any longer. Arriving upon the house they took her out of the pram and fed her one of the bottles that was prepared that morning. Then they took all the concealment charms off of everyone before they proceeded to spank her 15 times. This left her in tears by the time they finished, and Hermione's bum was on fire. They calmed her down, cradling her and bouncing her around. Eventually Bellatrix started to model her in the clothes she bought her today for Rodolphus. In the hopes of making her feel better but Hermione hated it all. Kill her now.

Rod was enjoying it though. He'd comment on how pretty the dresses were and how cute the pacifiers were as one was stuck in her mouth after the next. Eventually they gave her a blue one with a teddy bear and she got to play while she sucked on it comfortably. Bellatrix and Rod were playing with her and they gave her a snack of apple juice as well as her favorite crisps. Hermione still wonders how they know about this little detail in her life. Then they passed the time by watching a movie on the Wizarding television. Dinner came and the house-elves made food for Bellatrix and Rod as Hermione was fed a bottle in the crook of Rodolphus' arm. During the second movie the young Gryffindor fell asleep. Bellatrix carried Hermione on her hip as the brunette clung to witch in her sleep. Bellatrix ascended the stairs quietly and entering Hermione's room she quickly laid her down in her oversized crib. Today was an eventful day and she had no idea what she would do tomorrow. For now she would sleep to the sound of Bellatrix saying goodnight.

**Thanks for reading peeps! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~1stSoulVamp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are what keep me going guys so please comment! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS I USE!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Kidnapped!

CHAPTER 4

The two weeks day brought new challenges. Hermione had gotten used to being treated like this by the end of the first week and already, escaping was just lingering in her mind. Surely they would've rescued her by now, if they were coming. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She knew at some point the real reason crossed her mind. She might not want to be rescued. She wasn't treated kindly as a child. Considerably far from it. It was like re-living the childhood she had never gotten, thanks to a drunken father and abusive mother. She knew she should try to escape, but if she didn't want it she probably wouldn't still be at the dark manor. At least half of her wanted it. A fourth didn't care and the other fourth wanted to escape. But that was a three to one ratio. Hermione hoped she'd be rescued before she got more into this. Where was the Order? Where were the boys? Were they even looking for her?

Hermione's morning thoughts were interrupted when Rodolphus walked into the nursery. However the dark-haired witch was not in tow. Where was Bellatrix?

"Hi baby girl! Morning!" Rodolphus said happily. Oh god, what is he gonna do. "Mommy is currently with the Dark Lord so Daddy's got to change you." Rod said as he bounced Hermione in the air. Oh no Hermione was not letting a _man_ see her private parts. Specifically a man she was sworn to hate. A man who she didn't know an ounce about. She wasn't ready

Hermione squirmed and struggled to get out of his grip. She wiggled and wormed her way but Rodolphus held on so tight Hermione stopped because the pressure on her rib cage was painful.

"Now now baby girl, none of that." Rodolphus set her down on her oversized changing table. Hermione began to squirm harder. She did not want to be changed by him. So the belt was put over her to keep in place. She started to cry not out of pain but rather embarrassment and anything to stop him from what he was gonna do.

"No, no, no D-Daddy!" Hermione screamed shakily. She should just kick him where it hurts so she kicked her legs and made it look like an accident.

Rodolphus bent over in pain before getting kicked in the face again by Hermione's flying foot.

"What in the world?!"

Both occupants looked over to the door. There stood Bellatrix and behind her was the Dark Lord himself. Rodolphus bent over immediately muttering apologies at the ground. Hermione looked away, fear sinking in her. Her chest started to feel heavy with panic and breathing became a little harder. She rolled away trying to stretch her lungs to get air. Dread filling her every crevice.

Bellatrix marched over and gave Rod a look.

"Rodolphus, hon, what are you doing to our baby?" Bella asked.

"I was trying to change her but she went mental!" Rod exclaimed.

Bellatrix turned to Hermione. Walking to the changing station she rubbed Hermione's back to try and sooth her. The small witch's breathing was a bit irregular because she was freaking out. "Is this true?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione turned over to look at Bellatrix in fear of getting punished for kicking Rodolphus but then her brain saved her. She decided to distract Bellatrix with something else.

Trying to even out her breathing she put on an overly pouty face. "Mommy!" Hermione kicked her legs and pointed to her diaper.

It seemed to work because Bellatrix smiled and began to coo, "Does my baby need a change from Mommy? I don't think she wants one from Daddy does she?"

Hermione played along and shook her head. It was the only thing keeping her from flipping her shit altogether. The Dark Lord still lingered in the doorway. This was the closest Hermione had ever been to such a dark wizard such as he.

"Rod take our Lord to the parlor room. I'll finish up in here." Bellatrix ordered her husband. She smiled at the Dark Lord before giving a small bow and turning back to Hermione.

Rodolphus beamed and let the Dark Lord lead the way. Hermione could hear that they were discussing something about her and how she was deemed the 'perfect' baby.

Bellatrix finished taping up Hermione's new diaper in no time, throwing away the old one. She picked up Hermione, placing her on Bella's hip, and then walking to the parlor room that was downstairs. Inside the room, the Dark Lord was having tea with Rodolphus. Hermione would've laughed if she wasn't in such a serious situation. The Dark Lord having a cuppa tea? This was all bizarre to Hermione.

"So Bella, why home so early?" Rod inquired.

Bellatrix shrugged and smiled at Hermione. "He wanted to meet our baby." Hermione in turn was trying to look at everywhere in the room but the dark wizard for fear he might see something in her mind or behind her eyes. Yet she had nothing to give. She was merely a tool for the Order. If he was here to interrogate Hermione she did not know of such details. The Order kept the whole trio in the dark from a lot of things. They weren't as well versed in legilimens as the other older members were.

Voldemort set his tea down on the side table. He looked up to the two followers with his dark crimson eyes. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus,….I have a deal to propose." He hissed.

"Yes my Lord." The two 'parents' said in unison.

"I have come across a bit of old, ancient magic. That being said, I can give you the pureblood daughter you've always wanted." The Dark man said slowly.

Bellatrix reached for Rod's hand and squeezed as she continued to hold Hermione close to her and bounce her in her lap. Hermione still didn't enjoy it.

"My Lord, I don't understand. You can get me pregnant?" Bella asked.

"No Bellatrix. Don't be so daft. I wasn't finished." Voldemort hissed.

Bellatrix bowed her head and nodded. Hermione flinched. Bella felt it because she hugged Hermione securely. If Bellatrix wasn't so demented, Hermione thought she'd make a good mother.

"I can make her a pureblood." He indicated to Hermione.

The Gryffindor's eyes widened at the remark. What did this mean? How would he do it? The magic would surely be very dark. She shook her head and started to panic. She knew this was such a bad idea. Why was she in this room and not her comfy crib she'd gotten to know for the past two weeks?

"How my Lord?" Rod questioned.

"I will need a sample of blood from each of you. Then I will perform a ritual and drain all her blood replacing it with the fused blood of you two. It is not an easy process and can be painful to your baby…" Bellatrix gripped a little tighter. "…but it should work. She will be of pureblood from both of your lines." The slithery man finished. "Give it some thought. I will be in the next room. If you choose, we shall do it tonight." The dark man left in a heap of black to wander the rest of the house while the 'parents' looked to their baby.

Hermione had yet to process what had really happened. Her heart was racing. But it wasn't in fear. No, what was it? It wasn't excitement either. She looked to Rod's face then Bellatrix's. They looked back at her. For once in her life Hermione couldn't decide. Bellatrix looked over at Rod.

"Well?"

"Bella, this is what you've always wanted." Rod countered.

Bellatrix looked to Hermione who sat just very confused and a little disoriented. Her thoughts were racing. What would this mean? Does she even want to be their biological daughter? Would this be a betrayal to the Order? Why is it that all of a sudden she was somewhat okay with this? It was Bellatrix's question that broke her out of her internal debate.

"I've been a good mother haven't I?" asked the black-haired witch.

Hermione looked surprised that Bellatrix would even ask for her opinion. She had almost accepted her fate of not being allowed to choose.

"Uhm, er, yeah, I mean yes." The Gryffindor stuttered. She was really confused. Not just with Bellatrix, but herself as well. She probably asked herself a million times since she had been kidnapped, but is this what she really wanted? She had no family apart from Harry and Ron. Even then the two boys didn't know of her disturbing past. But at the same time, this would seem as a betrayal to the Order. She knew it. The Order weren't ones to sit back and think, rather they would take action and call her a traitor.

Bellatrix smiled. "Thank you."

"Er, sure." Hermione countered. She would rather leave her fate with them as she really couldn't decide and her inner monologue was not giving her answers.

Bellatrix turned to her husband. "Rod, let's do it."

Just then the whole house lit up with fires from curses as Hermione was blown towards the fireplace. It seemed the Order had finally arrived. Hermione managed not to hit her head on the brick of the fireplace and ran upstairs to get her clothing where she last saw it. She could hear feet coming after her and she hurried to rip off the baby shit and put on her clothes. Her wand was in her pocket and she pulled it out when the door opened.

Hermione whipped around in fear to face the intruder only to show delight on her face. "TONKS!" Hermione could've cried of happiness. Her huge smile faded as she remembered who was just downstairs. "Tonks the Dark Lord is in the house!"

"Wotcher! Hermione I know! Dumbledore and You-Know-Who are dueling! Come on let's get you out!" Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand and they raced through the crumbling Manor as Deatheaters appeared in black smoke and started to duel the arriving Aurors and Order members.

"I knew you'd come for me!" Hermione screamed as they ducked a stray curse. Hermione led Tonks to the front of the house to try and get out the door. The two rounded the banister to see the Dark Lord and Dumbledore in combat.

"He'll be alright! Come on!" Tonks jerked Hermione a different way as a spell was casted where they just stood. The brunette let out a squeak before finally finding her Gryffindor courage and fired spells at any Deatheater.

"How the hell do you get out of here?" Tonks screamed over the sound of a bomb going off. The whole house shook, threatening to fall.

"The back door!" Hermione yelled as the two sprinted together. They were both throwing curse after curse over their shoulders.

As they burst outside it was a massacre. Deatheaters were battling Order members in a flurry of black and white smoke trails. She could see Arthur and Molly Weasley battling Yaxley and Dolohov but she didn't stick around to find out what happened. Tonks had abandoned Hermione to help her husband Lupin so Hermione ran to help Sirius when she saw Harry fighting Crabbe Sr.

"Harry! Get out of here! The Dark Lord is here!" Hermione screamed as she ran towards Crabbe Sr. She blasted him with a bombing hex as she grabbed Harry's shirt. "You idiot!"

"Hermione we came to save you!"

"Harry you saved me now get out it's not safe! Is Ron here?" Hermione asked as they stood back to back helping other Order Members.

"Yeah, I saw him fighting Fenrir!" Harry yelled. He sent a Reducto towards Rabastan.

"Get him and run!" Hermione said pushing Harry towards the direction of Ron.

"Hermione wait!" But Hermione had already run off.

The entire front of Lestrange Manor had collapsed. Someone was under and was calling for help. Hermione ran towards the man trapped. She couldn't tell if it was an Order member or not. She lifted the piece of torn building off the man. It was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Darling come to Daddy!" Hermione almost had the urge to. She shook herself. She shouldn't feel this way but something was stopping her. She looked at him with watery eyes but no tears fell. She forced herself away from him. She ran the other way. Running around the building she ran into Tonks again.

"Harry's out of here! We need to clear out!" Tonks said.

Just then they both saw Lupin crumble to the floor by Dolohov. Tonks screamed. "NOOOO!"

Hermione tried to get Tonks back. "Tonks don't!" She ran after Tonks and began to duel Dolohov as Tonks healed Lupin as rapidly as she could.

"Well, well mudblood. Back for more?" Dolohov sent a Stinging Hex towards her.

Hermione blocked it and retaliated with a jinx. "Nope, just hoping you'd get out of my way!"

"Not likely." Dolohov sneered.

The two began a heated battle firing shots after shots of hexes, jinxes, spells, curses, anything. Hermione was faster but Dolohov was stronger in his spells. Soon Hermione's energy wore down. She was about to send a curse to Dolohov when he fired a spell unknown to Hermione.

"Delfidio!"

Hermione flew backwards about twenty feet having been hit with the full brunt of the spell. She landed in a heap on her back. She could tell some of her ribs were broken but that's not what bothered her. She was losing blood fast from the gashes that adorned her body. It wasn't like the Sectumsempra spell where there were little deep cuts all over the body. This was a spell that made deep wide gashes but there were few. She tried to move but was paralyzed by the pain. She looked up at hearing something and saw a body fly over her. She looked over to see who it was.

It was Dolohov and he was dead. His lifeless eyes looked back at her. She turned her head which took a lot of her strength to see who did it. Her vision started to blur as the figure running towards her approached her. She closed her eyes but felt someone try to stem the bleeding making her cry out.

"Shhh. You'll be okay, Mommy's here."

If Hermione wasn't in the state she was in her eyes would've shot open. Bellatrix was trying to save her. Right now Hermione didn't care who so as long as she didn't die without seeing her friends again. Hermione whimpered again when a cloth was pushed into the deepest gash. Once again Bellatrix shushed her as she muttered simple healing spells. It did little to close up the gashes but it stopped the bleeding. She felt herself being lifted up by Bellatrix and she cradled Hermione and disapparated.

They both landed sprawled away from each other by ten or so feet. Bellatrix was quick to get up and gathered Hermione in her arms. By this point Hermione was unconscious from losing so much blood. Bellatrix quickly made her way into the Black Manor. She was greeted by her mother and father's portraits yelling obscenities at her. She yelled back at them to hush up. Bella climbed the stairs and went up to her old room where she lived when she was a child. She laid Hermione on her bed carefully and cut open her shirt to assess the damage done.

For the next few hours Bellatrix bandaged Hermione up as well as she could and made the Gryffindor comfortable. She asked the house-elves to fix Hermione something and then used her Dark Mark to call upon the others and the Dark Lord. Lestrange Manor didn't stand for long.

~~BL~~HG~~RL~~BL~~HG~~RL~~BL~~HG~~RL~~

Hermione woke up to terrible pain. She didn't open her eyes yet and just listened. Someone was in the bed asleep next to her. She turned her head and opened up her eyes. Bellatrix was asleep in bed with her. Hermione first had a thought but that was rather foolish. She studied Bellatrix noting that the Dark woman's hands had her blood on it. She saved Hermione.

"Well, seeing as you're up Mrs. Lestrange."

Hermione jumped to become face-to-face with Voldemort. Her eyes widened in panic.

"I'm-I'm n-n-not a Lestrange." Hermione said stammering but sternly.

"Ah, but you are. You see in order to save you, you needed more blood. You're mother called me and I was able to perform the ritual saving your life, mind you, and replaced your blood with theirs. You had lost a lot." The Dark Lord finished.

Hermione's eyes closed trying to process what she had just been told. She was now a Lestrange. She felt awful and her head was spinning, probably from all the medicines to help her healing. "I don't understand."

"That's all the damage and medication talking. I do believe that the papers at the Ministry have already changed to your proper last name." The dark man continued. Hermione gave him a once over. It looked like he hadn't just battled the other most powerful wizard in the world. But then of course, Hermione must've been out cold for hours. "Have a good day, Mrs. Lestrange."

Have a good day? How was Hermione supposed to have a good day? It was supposed to be a rescue mission. The whole point was to rescue Hermione from this nightmare and now the deed had already been done without her consent. She would have to live with it.

"It was the only way to save you." Bellatrix spoke up from beside Hermione. She sat up and cupped Hermione's face gingerly. "I couldn't let you die. Not when I had what I wanted. This was just further assurance."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know if they were because she was sad or happy. She didn't know what she was feeling at all. What about her parents? Although she knew that for a long time she wished she wasn't a mudblood or had been born to their abusive hands.

"I-"

Bellatrix stopped her. "You need rest my love. I'll come in and feed you in a few hours. Go back to sleep."

Hermione somewhat nodded. Her real mother wouldn't have said that if she was sick or hurt. Her real mother would've told her to get over herself. She lay back down in the comfy cushions and slowly drifted off to sleep. She still wondered about what happened with Harry and Ron and the Order. She supposed she would find out sooner or later. She knew the boys had gotten away safe but she's sad if anyone got hurt for nothing. It had been a failed rescue attempt.

**Hi guys! I wanna tell you that Chapter 5 may be the last chapter. This story is almost done and I got my point across in most of this chapter. If you want me to start another series connecting to this one, like Hermione starting her 6****th**** year as a Slytherin then I might do that. (Remember this happened 5****th**** year). So yeah, one more chapter and then the story ends. But don't be sad I have more ideas so my writing won't come to an end. That's all for now thanks for reading!**

**~1stSoulVamp**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people I'm back with the last and final chapter. Yes I'm so sorry! But don't feel sad. There are plenty more stories coming from me. Remember you can always request! Don't forget to check out my other stories on here! Yep that's it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS I USE!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Kidnapped!

CHAPTER 5

***2 Years Later***

"Mom! We're leaving for the train station!" 18 year old Hermione yelled through the giant halls of Black Manor. The now young woman had accepted how her life had turned out. Even if she didn't pick it herself. She didn't think she could. It was a hard decision.

Bellatrix came gracefully down the stairs. "Okay baby I'm coming! I'm here! I'm here!" She said checking her hair.

"Mom you're fine!" Hermione said impatiently waiting by the door with her father.

"Let her fuss over the little things Hermione." Rodolphus said smiling laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, when you get home for Christmas, I'll be changing your diapers." Bella huffed as Hermione turned beet red. Yes, their little arrangement was still ongoing.

Rodolphus chuckled as he ushered both of them outside the door.

Hermione and the Lestranges had eventually worked out a way for them all to be happy. Hermione would continue her studies but when she was home she would be Bella and Rodolphus' baby girl. Hermione did not argue. She did not want her chances of finishing school ruined. So they made an unbreakable agreement. So from then on the Lestrange Family was finally happy. The Order still did not know of the arrangement she had with the Lestrange's. Nor that her records in the Ministry had changed. The Dark Lord took to made sure the Order did not find out.

Hermione still did not agree to the dark deeds that the Deatheaters did, but she knew not to ask questions. She couldn't escape the life if she tried; now that she was tied by blood. But she wouldn't partake in any nefarious activities. As far as the Order knew, Hermione still went home to the Grangers, but the young witch had given up on them and had gathered all her stuff from the little house in Heathgate in one day to never return.

***Christmas Break***

Coming home for Christmas Break, Bellatrix and Rodolphus hurried home with Hermione and ushered her upstairs. Hermione whole-heartedly accepted the benefits of becoming and ABDL and knew of the psychological health behind it. Plus, she couldn't wait for her Mommy and Daddy to take care of her. She hurried to put away all her school bags before slipping on a onesie and grabbed a diaper because she wanted Daddy to do it (she had finally gotten over it). She ran downstairs with the onesie thrusting the diaper in her father's lap.

"Baby girl? What is this?" Rod asked, folding the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

Bellatrix snickered and continued her potion making from in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Hermione laughed as Bellatrix took a break from the cauldron and sat down to hold her child.

"Okay lie down baby." Bella said patting Hermione's stomach.

She did as told and Bella's face came into her view. She could see Rodolphus open up the diaper in her peripheral vision. She grabbed her foot and examined her socks. Bellatrix grabbed a pacifier and Hermione gladly accepted it, suckling for comfort.

As she sucked on it contently, Rodolphus had to pull the onesie off her again. He patted her bottom gently as Hermione squirmed. He raised her legs and brought the diaper under her bottom and set her on it. He sprinkled some baby powder lightly before he pulled up the front and taped both sides.

"Now baby girl, Daddy didn't put any cream, so you need to tell Mommy or Daddy when you go okay? We don't want any diaper rashes. Okay?" Rodolphus asked, slipping the onesie once more on the small witch.

Hermione giggled but didn't agree. She flipped over and crawled somewhere else to play with her toys. Bella laughed and went over to rub Hermione's back as she played with her stuffies.

After an hour of playing Hermione was hungry so she whimpered. Bellatrix came from the kitchen holding tea in her hand.

"Done playing baby girl?" Bella asked as she went over to Hermione.

Hermione whimpered again and rubbed her tummy. "Mommy," she whined, "hungry!"

"Ah honey, okay come on." Bellatrix lifted Hermione with one arm and put her on her hip leading her to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Rodolphus sat reading a book while drinking tea as well.

"Well what do we have here?" Rodolphus said lowering his book.

"She was hungry so I'm gonna make her a bottle." Bellatrix answering taking a cold one from the elf offering it. She cast a warming charm on the bottle and set it on the table waiting for it to heat up.

"Mommy, hungry!" Hermione said around her pacifier. She usually got what she wanted while in her headspace. Not only that, her diaper was wet, and she just wasn't comfortable at all. Her head hurt too. She squirmed impatiently.

"I know honey. It's gotta heat up, give it a moment." Bellatrix said bouncing her.

Hermione was not happy with that answer. She started sniffling.

"Honey don't huff you'll have it soon." Bellatrix warned.

Hermione proceeded with a loud wail which seemed to pierce her headache in the process as well. It didn't feel good. Hermione wasn't feeling good at all. One hour she was playing and the next she was cold and wet and hungry and tired and everything.

"Shhh, baby." Bella got up and bounced her around. This mad Hermione cry harder as it shook her head a little bit making it hurt. Bellatrix looked worried. "Baby what's wrong?" She cupped Hermione's face lovingly before frowning.

"I know that face, what's the matter?" Rodolphus asked, coming around the table to them.

"Rod, she's burning. Her head." Bellatrix's hand was replaced with Rodolphus'.

"You're right. I'll call her healer. Go ahead and feed her. It looks like she need a change to." Rod stated walking out of the room to get an elf who would contact Hermione's healer.

Bellatrix changed Hermione and fed her her warm bottle. After Hermione was burped Rodolphus came back in and Hermione started crying and whimpering again.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked rather hurriedly.

"Honey calm down." Rodolphus started massaging Bellatrix's shoulders as she tried to calm Hermione. "The healer should come through the Floo in a second. Come on." He led Bella back into the parlor room where Hermione had originally been.

True to his word the healer came through the green flames in a few seconds. "Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange. Hermione. Here." The healer gestured for Hermione to be given to her.

"Thank you Mrs. Green." Rodolphus said sitting on the couch.

Mrs. Green was an ABDL Healer and skilled mediwitch.

"Shush boy." Green snapped she listened to Hermione's heart. Hermione kept trying to grab the healer's stethoscope. Green chuckled as Hermione took her stethoscope as she check Hermione's ears and throat. She smiled at Hermione then turned to the concerned parents. "Don't worry. She has a cold with a little fever. Keep her fed and I'd let her have a potion for her throat to keep the inflammation in her head down. Aside from that I think that's it." Green exclaimed handing Hermione gently back to Bellatrix.

The sick baby girl then proceeded to snuggle into Bella's bosom. Bellatrix smiled before cradling her baby. "Are you sure she'll be fine?" Bella asked wrapping Hermione in a blanket the brunette finally settled no longer cold and crying.

"She will be fine. Baby is just feeling under the weather. Good night." Mrs. Green said before stepping back into the Floo and the green flames spread around her engulfing her before she was gone.

"Honey let's go to the library huh?" Rodolphus left with Bellatrix and Hermione in her arms. Bellatrix followed and for hours the two had some quiet time in the library reading. Hermione having fallen asleep, woke up a few hours later. She was immediately hungry and the two fed a bottle with the correct soothing potion. Dinner was a quiet affair and Hermione got to play with her toys a little while after that. When Bellatrix and Rodolphus finished dinner they took Hermione up and gave her a bath.

When she was settled for bed she gave a content smile towards Rodolphus who, in turn, smiled back at her. Bellatrix kiss her hot forehead and rubbed her belly.

"Okay baby, we love you." Bellatrix said settling her stuffed donkey next to her in the dark crib.

"Mommy, lub you and Daddy." Hermione giggled even though she was feeling pretty bad. Bellatrix and Rodolphus kissed her goodnight. Yep, this was her life now and she loved every minute of it, even if it involved a little fever.

_Unfortunately, Harry did not defeat the Dark Lord and the world had changed which meant Hermione was able to stay with her parents and the Order wouldn't take her new family away._

**Nooo! It's the end! Well I had fun writing it! It really is a great story. Remember I take request smut or not of any of my ships listed (in my profile). Don't forget to check out my other story. Thank you for sticking with me with this story.**

**~1stSoulVamp**


End file.
